


Love's Sacrifice

by DisguisedasInnocent



Category: Rookie Blue
Genre: Angst, F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 19:53:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2704559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ford invades 15 Divisions Headquarters, Sam Swarek is not the Officer to get injured...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love's Sacrifice

There’s blood.

You can smell it in the air – thick and rich, clogging the back of your throat, tickling the inside of your nose. You can’t place where it’s coming from for half a second and then – then there’s a whimper – soft and barely detectable. Your eyes shift sideways, your brain struggling to comprehend the movement, barely ticking over inside your skull. Vaguely you remember standing a minute ago, a second ago, and then a force shoving you to the side. 

Your eyes find a head of pure platinum blonde hair and your heart stops because you can see the source of the tang in the air.

You can see the crimson richness poking out of the neckline of her shirt, blue fading into navy at the collar and down into the chest. Your eyes trail across her pale skin and work up the side of her throat, watching the throb of her pulse in her neck before meeting her deep ocean blue eyes. You shudder at the resignation in her gaze.

A second later, there is another gunshot ringing through the air, but this time, the man at the end of the corridor falls. His body barely even hits the ground and you’re scrambling across the floor to reach her side scooping your arm around the back of her neck, lifting her to brace her back on your thigh as you tug her into the protective embrace of your arms. 

“Why?” You whimper as you press your hand down against her chest – your fingers are slick with blood within a second but you ignore the pulsing burn against your palm. 

“Because you mean more to me,” She answers with a cough and a wheeze, her left hand lifting to cup your cheek, brushing her thumb across your jawline as she smiles upwards at you. “I couldn’t let you get hurt.” 

“I’m hurting now.” You whisper into the soft – ever so soft – skin of her palm. 

“Maybe,” She murmurs in reply ghosting her thumb across your lips. “But you’re going to live.” 

Her eyes flutter closed and a sob rises up your throat, leaving your lips as a wail of pain, desperation, and regret.


End file.
